Hannah Montana: Love on Tour
by vintagemiracle
Summary: Miley likes Nick, Nick likes her. But Jake wan'ts to get back together with her. Lily Likes Jake and Oliver likes Becca. Billy Ray dosen't want her daughter dating on tour so she goes behind his back. Lots of Drama!
1. Chapter 1: We Got the Part With Us

Chapter 1

We got the party with us

A.N.:

Remember: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA I DID CREATE SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I DID NOT MAKE!

Note: I know in the show Billy Ray is Robby Ray but in the story its Billy Ray.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♥♥♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

"Argg! Jackson!" Miley screamed. Jackson had just ripped Hannah's Tour outfit. "Dad! Look at what Jackson did!" Miley said holding up a ripped red dress. "Jackson!" He screamed. Jackson ran down the stairs "I'm sorry dad! It wasn't really my fault! I thought she didn't need it so I used it for my um…." Jackson thought of an excuse. "You sold it online again didn't you!" Miley shouted Jackson ran out the door. "I'm sorry bud!" Robby Ray said as he gave her a hug.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♥♥♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

"Hey Miley!" Lily said as she skateboarded in the house. "Hey!" Miley said. "I heard about your costume crises!" Lily said sympathetically. "I hate, hate Jackson!" Miley said. "Well, I have something that will cheer you up!" Lily said. "What a secret file that says Jackson was adopted?" Miley retorted. "No! A shopping trip!" Lily screamed. "Can't I'm rehearsing with the Jonas Brothers for the world tour." Miley smiled.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♥♥♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

Miley tied her fake Hannah wig in a pony tail. She put on pink sweat pants and a white t-shirt. She pulled out mascara and lip gloss and applied the mascara to he eye lashes and the lip gloss to her lips. "Miley are you ready?" Billy Ray asked "Coming dad!" Miley shouted she walked to the limo.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♥♥♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

"Hey Hannah!" the new dance teacher yelled. She was a small bubbly blond named Lauren. "Are the Jonas Brothers here yet?" Miley asked. "Yes, we will start in fifteen minutes!" Lauren said. Miley walked backstage there the Jonas Brothers sat. Miley's eyes found Nick and her stomach jumped. Nick looked straight at Miley and winked causing her to blush. "Hey!" Joe shouted, "Sup?" Kevin asked, Nick just smiled. "How ya'll doing?" Miley asked. "not bad" Joe responded. "Same Old" Kevin responded. " Amazing now that you're here." Nick said Miley blushed and Kevin and Joe rolled there eyes.

Kevin and Joe got up from there seats and left the room. Nick jumped as soon as they left. "Oh my gosh she looks so cute!" was the only thought running through his head. Miley sat next to Nick. "Are you excited to come on tour with me? Miley said making sure to bat her eye lashes. "Ya, I'm so thrilled!" Nick said. Miley found Nicks gaze, they moved closer to each other and …… "Get a move on it guys! Your seven minutes late!" Lauren yelled. Miley and Nick jumped. The moment had been ruined.

"_We got the party with us, _

_We got the party with us!_"

"Oh my gosh I am dead!" Miley exclaimed. "You don't look dead" Nick laughed playfully. Miley sighed and shrugged. Her dad would pick her up and she wouldn't see Nick intill next week when they went on tour, Miley smiled just thinking of touring with Nick 24/7 gave her goose bumps.

"Hey Bud!" Billy Ray said. "Hey dad!" Miley said. "I'll go wait in the limo. Kay bud?" Billy Ray said and kissed his daughters cheek. As soon as Billy Ray left Miley said bye to Joe and Kevin. Then she walked back to Nick. "Bye" she said "Bye" He said. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: If we Were a Movie

Chapter 2: If We Were a Movie

A.N:

Remember: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA I DID CREATE SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I DID NOT MAKE!

For the fans: I 3 you guys for your awesome reviews! You guys rock! Sorry this Chapter took so long!

Note: I know in the show Billy Ray is Robby Ray but in the story it's Billy Ray.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

Lily walked down to the beach only to find Jake Ryan there. He was swarmed with fans. "Miley was the luckiest girl in the world, until she broke up with him." Lily thought. But her thoughts were interrupted by a crazy Oliver. "Lily! Lily! Lily!" Oliver waved his hand in front of Lily's face.

"What?" Lily asked. "I'm in love with Becca!" Oliver yelled "Again?!" Lily said. "Just ask here out!" Lily said as she hit him over the head. "Oh, ya!" Oliver yelled.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

Miley sat in bed thinking about Nick, she really needed to talk to Lily! She dialed Lily's number into her cell.

"Hello?" Lily's voice answered.

"Hey Lily" Miley responded.

"What's up?" Lily asked.

"You won't believe what happened!" Miley squealed.

"What?" Lily asked clearly as excited.

"Nick Jonas kissed me, on the cheek but still!" Miley practically yelled.

"You are the luckiest girl alive!" Lily said. They said good bye and then Miley fell asleep.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

"If we were a movie,

You'd be the right guy,

And I'd be the best friend,

Who you'd fall in love with in the end…"

Miley angrily turned off the radio. She should have been thrilled Hannah was on the radio, but instead she wasn't. The song made her wish she was with Nick.

"Miles are you okay?" Billy asked I concern. "No!" Miley said. Miley walked to the balcony. "It's Nick." Miley said not realizing she was talking to her dad. "What about Nick?" he said his eyebrows arching up. "I just really like him, that's it." Miley said. Billy Ray just kissed his daughter's forehead and whispered "It'll be okay bud."

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

Lily and Oliver were at the beach ordering drinks from Jackson. "Will you believe how cute Becca is?" Oliver muttered. Lily was equally in La-la land as she stared at Jake. "Just go ask them out!" Jackson ordered. Oliver complained but Lily got up.

She walked towards Jake; she had to push through the crowd of fans to meet him. "Jake?!" she said as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Lily." he said as he turned around. "Girls, give me and Lily a little space." Jake said to his fans. The girls backed up a little and then disappeared. "Lily um… well would you like to come to my house on Friday, I'm renting a movie." Jake said. "I can't Hannah's tour starts Friday." Lily replied. "Oh, well another time." Jake said. He didn't sound sorry at all.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

Miley sat at home flipping through a magazine when a small knock came from the door. Miley opened it shocked to see Nick Jonas. "Hey Miley." He said shyly. "Hey Nick." Miley whispered. "I brought you something." Nick revealed a large wrapped box. Miley opened it slowly. It was a sparkly red dress. It had short sleeves that fell just below the arms. "Oh my gosh! Nick it's so beautiful!" Miley said. "I heard your other costume broke." Nick replied. "Oh Nick that's so sweet!" Miley said and then got up and kissed Nick on the cheek. Now it was Nicks turn to be shocked.

Miley quickly escorted him out the door only to find Jake appear seven minutes later. "Jake?" Miley said shocked again! "What are you doing here?" Miley asked. "Miley, please will you be my girlfriend again?" Jake said. "What? NO!" Miley yelled. Just as Jake leaned in to kiss her Lily appeared at the door. Jake kissed Miley and Lily ran away hurt.

"Jake! Lily wait!" Miley said. "For what another kiss? I hate you Miley!" Lily yelled. "Jake get out of my house now." Miley said as she pushed Jake through the door. Miley thought she was safe but little did she know Nick had just witnessed the whole thing from behind a tree.


	3. Chapter 3: SOS

Chapter 3

SOS

A.N.:

Remember: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA I DID CREATE SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I DID NOT MAKE!

Note: I know in the show Billy Ray is Robby Ray but in the story its Billy Ray.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♥♥♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

"I can't believe her Nick yelled as he slammed his bedroom door. Nick lay down on his unmade bed and turned up the radio SOS played.

"_This is an SOS._" Nick turned the radio down. "Nick! Nick!" Someone yelled. "What is it Frankie?" Nick yelled at his seven year old brother. "SOS is on the radio!" Frankie yelled. From behind Nicks door Joe came and lifted Frankie up, Frankie laughed.

"What's up Nick?" Joe asked curious. "Nothing." It was obvious Nick was upset about something. Joe let Frankie go and opened the door. Nick explained what he saw from the tree. "Aww, man that sucks!" Joe said sympathetically. "So she really does suck?" Joe asked. Nick loved Miley he really did, but he was hurt. "No, she doesn't. I'm just going to go confront her. Thanks Joe." Nick got up and headed out of the room. "What's up with him?" Frankie asked. "Girls." Joe responded with a smirk. "Eww!" Frankie yelled he just laughed he would learn soon enough.

▼☺☺♪☺♪♪♪♪♪▼♥♥♪♪♪▼♪♪▼♪♪▼▼♪

A.N.: I am so darn proud of this chapter!! Not too many breaks during this chapter so its easier to follow. Kinda Short though..oh well.


	4. Chapter 4: True Friend

Chapter 4: True Friend

Chapter 4: True Friend

A.N:

Remember: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA I DID CREATE SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I DID NOT MAKE!

For the fans: I am soo sorry this chapter took forever. Its very short too. I also noticed that some parts of the stories are not showing up. Which is just basically the little designs that break up each section so there not there. Enjoy. I have written a lot more and I hope to get it up soon. Also don't forget to check out my new story The One They Love. It's a JB fanfiction. Thanks.

Note: I know in the show Billy Ray is Robby Ray but in the story it's Billy Ray.

Nick had gone to Miley's house but Jackson told him she wasn't there. Nick looked for Miley on the beach instead. After struggling through a group of Jonas Brothers fans he found Miley near the end of the beach.

"Miles?" Nick said. A sobbing Miley looked up. "Oh, Hey." Miley cried. "Miley what's wrong?" Nick asked. "It's Lily and Jake." Miley said. "Jake came to my house and just kissed me and oh my gosh Nick me and him are like so over! Lily really likes Jake ad well now she's mad at me." Miley cried some more. It was getting dark and she began to shiver.

Nick took off his jacket and placed it on Miley's shoulders. He forgot about getting mad at Miley and just watched her she looked beautiful even when she was crying.

"Miley?" Lily asked. "Lily?" Miley turned around shocked to see Lily there. "Lily listen, I don't like Jake! I like Nick!" Miley blurted. Lily's mouth fell open, so did Nicks. "As a friend she means." Lily blurted. "It's okay I'll just be leaving now." Nick blushed. "Keep my jacket, you can have it." Nick smiled and left.

"Lily, I'm so sorry!" Miley said but Lily interrupted her. "No, I am." I spoke to Jake and he says that he really did kiss you and you threw him out of the house. He is so rude!" Lily practically yelled. "Aw, Lily I'm so sorry!" Miley said and hugged Lily. Then Miley quietly sang

"_You're a true friend,_

_you're here till the end."_

A.N.: Well, that was short and sweet. More coming soon. Please review!


	5. Important AN

**VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**I HAVE MOVED ALL OF MY STORIES OVER TO **

**WHERE I AM ALLOWED TO WRITE ABOUT WHATEVER I WANT. **

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES, THEN GO THERE!**

**MY USERNAME IS vintagemiracle**

**THIS SITE INCLUDES JONAS BROTHERS SECTION AS WELL AS A HANNAH MONTANA AND WOWP!**

**CHECK IT OUT & REALLY UNLEASH YOU IMAGINATION!**

**THANKS!**


End file.
